Of Knights and Judges
by dark-sanura
Summary: Starting fifteen months after Final Fantasy XII events: A newbie judge, just out of the Akademy, will be one of the few to reveal a new sinister plot involving Archadia. Romance involving OC and Basch fon Ronsenburg
1. Tale of a Child's Dream

_**Tale of a Child's Dream**_  
By dark-sanura

"Once upon a time, there was a young child who wanted nothing more than to be the best at all she did - to be the pride of her glorious home. Being the daughter of a prestigious family, a child of one of the great men sworn to maintain order in their homeland. With great pride did the child look up to her reputable father. He meant the world and more to her, and the people of their country loved him.

High expectations were made of this girl, especially being the only child of his family. While the family had certain plans made out for her future, the girl had plans of her own. A dream to become as her father was:

"_A supreme enforcer of Archadian law."_

A judge.

Against her parents' wishes, she pursued this dream, scratching and clawing her way up the ranks of the imperials. From a humble rank and file assistant to an imperial soldier and finally her dream profession as a judge. Her goal had been accomplished.

_My_ goal had been reached.

It was approximately one year after our late emperor, Lord Vayne, had been killed in the battle between Archadia and the Resistance. I was appointed to being a top enforcer of law. No one could imagine how happy I was. Unfortunately, my parents did not live long enough to see this. They died during the war. I always knew they were not pleased with my decision to not settle down and marry to another noble, like they wished. Even so, I wanted them to see I could do it, follow my dream to become just like my father. He was a great man. I loved him so...

Though I did not have the support of my family, I did not see through to my success alone. I had a friend - a very special man. He helped and influenced my way up the ladder with as much power he had, which was a great deal. I honestly did not think I could have become an Archadian Judge at so young an age without his help. Yet then again, he was quite young for his position.

Strangely, I celebrated my promotion without him. Not long after the great conflict did he stop seeing me all together. Yes, he still resides with the young emperor, Lord Larsa. I have seen him from a distance many times, but he pays me no heed. Even when I do have a chance to exchange with him a word, he acts as if he does not know me.

Though fairly saddened by his disregard, I did find the resolve to hold fast my position. I am doing quite well for myself. But I cannot help stop to wonder what has happened between us. Did I offend him in anyway? Perhaps my strong ambition has chased him away from me...

No matter. I shall see to it that he remains in my sight. We shall speak of this extended isolation from each other. And then, perhaps..."

_I can confide in you once more, Gabranth._


	2. Perhaps Another Time

_**Perhaps Another Time**_  
By dark-sanura

Three months ago, I became a judge of Archades. It was both a joyous and grim occasion. My life long dream had been accomplished, yet on the other hand I had no one to share this exciting occasion with. I do have friends, but there's quite a bit of animosity about them towards my position. They, like my late parents, wished for me to settle down with a family rather than become a woman of law'. And the one person who had been helping me get to this position throughout the years has been avoiding me the past 15 months. I had to push myself hard that last year to become a judge without his help. And I thought keeping my position would be an ongoing trial without my friends' encouragement.

Yet it has been rather easy since the war has permanently ended. Actually, it has been quite tedious these last 15 months. There have been no battles, no major skirmishes, and very trifling crimes that even a rank and file officer's **assistant's** assistant could handle. Lately, I have just been receiving missions involving the fiend infested areas of Nabradia - mainly the Nabreus Deadlands.

The entire region now covered in a violet, peasoup-like fog, it's very difficult to get around. One can barely see ten feet in front of them. Without a trained eye, you can't tell the difference between friend and foe until they're right upon you. That is why so few of us are sent into the deadlands; to avoid friendly fire.

An eerie wind traces across the tall grass of the marsh, sending numerous chills down my spine. The deadlands were very unnerving. On top of the ominous fog, the lack of sunlight, and lifeless flora, there were all sorts of deadly creatures and beasts lurking about. Among the inhabitants were the Baknamy: violent humanoid race noted for the horns on their head and the masks they wear for air filtration. They're a thieving people who stay within the shadows, waiting to ambush some unsuspecting victim and rush them for loot. Many times have I encountered these masked foes.

A rustling comes from within a withered bush behind me. On impulse, I charge at it with lightning speed with my javelin in tow. My body jerks a bit as I feel my javelin's spike make contact with a dark thrashing figure. Gargling sounds of pain and panic come from the bush; I swallow hard. I guess even after having been a soldier, I'm still not used to harming another being. "Forgive me," I weakly murmur before yanking my javelin back and jabbing it back into the bush thrice.

The thrashing subsides soon after. All I can hear now is a dwindling gurgle and my armor clinking as I turn away from the bush and continue walking. I try my best not to gaze upon my victims after the fact. My resolve as a soldier weakens whenever I do; a deadly mistake when on hostile grounds. The less I see of them, the better. Pitiful, I know, but that's just how I am at heart.

As I continue scouting the foggy wetlands, I stumble across something. A small glistening object lies within the shallow, murky waters of the marsh. "What's this?" I wonder in walking towards it. Unhesitant, I quickly pick up the shiny object and examine it carefully. It was a medium length gold chain with an oval-shaped blue piece dangling from it. Quite odd finding such a valuable piece out in the deadlands. "...A locket?" I blink whilst observing it. The chain was rusted, despite its attractive glimmer, and the azure piece was blood-stained and soiled with the wetland's muck. Had I not had my gauntlet on, I would have dropped the abandoned necklace on contact. Still, it did have some beauty about it. "Why I bet if I took this to a refiner, it would be very pretty. Easy gil if I sold it."

Nodding to myself, I carefully drop the blood-stained necklace into my leather pouch for potions. I was almost out of healing items, so I should probably start heading out of this murky cesspool. At turning, I hear the sounds of piercing flesh and several screams to accompany them. Gasping, I jump back, holding out my javelin for defense. Much to my surprise, or horror, two- no three Baknamies fall at my feet, dead. Quite a few arrows protrude from their backs. I gape at them, one by one. "How...? Wh-who...??" I stammer, baffled.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A shadow suddenly comes from the purple mist, walking towards me. The sound of metal clinking together gives me a wave of relief. It was one of my few judge comrades, yet I cannot say for sure _who_ it is. Despite being right in front of me, the figure doesn't clear up much due to the darkness of the armor and the thick fog, and their voice is muffled behind their helmet. "Stop having your wits about you, and you'll find yourself no more." The soldier waves his bow at me in a chastising manner, "You ought to be more vigilant, Ochiern. You can't expect us to go on holding your hand like this."

"Ah, leave er alone, Ishtkm! She's still new at this." I smile at the friendly voice behind me and turn my head slightly as a hand is placed on my shoulder. Another judge, one by the name of Floyd Tekiela, waves his bow in the same manner back at Judge Ishtkm. "We all fall down in the beginning. Give er a chance."

Paying no mind to Floyd's merciful words, Ishtkm continues eyeing me warily behind his shielded face. "My patience grows thin, Ochiern." The disgruntled judge grimly warns as he walks away, "You will imperil us all if you keep this up."

"Sir." I submissively bow my head until he disappears into the fog, out of sight. Then I heave a bitter sigh in following him. "Thanks for sticking up for me," I mutter to Floyd walking beside me. "Though he is right. Those Baknamy had me surrounded from the start and I took no notice."

"Relax! It's happened to the best of us," he laughs heartily, while trying to get his foot unstuck from the muddy marsh. "Why, even I've had to rescue that big ogre, Ishktm, a couple of time before."

"I can never seem to please him, or **any** of the other judges."

"It's not **all** of them. Just those guys who think a woman's place is in the kitchen or wasting away in an old tower, waiting to be rescued or some other nonsense." Floyd waves a hand in disgust as he says this. "Ya've done well for yourself. You should be proud."

"Hmm." I smile appreciatively at his kind words, in spite of my negative feelings I hold for myself at the moment. "Thank you, Floyd."

I help Floyd and Ishktm finish their scouting around the Salikawoods border connecting to the deadlands before heading back home to Archades. The three of us have been sent there about twenty times in the past month. For the most part, Salikawoods is a lush, serene, beautiful forest full of life and splendor, unlike the land surrounding Nabudis. But lately, the woods have become troubled' so to speak.

The area linking Salikawoods to the Nabreus Deadlands has also been overcome with the purple mist. This wouldn't be so bad if the Baknamy race were not so fond of it. Up to nearly fifteen percent of the Baknamy have moved into the Salikawoods within the past month or so. Wayfarers are constantly being attacked in this area, so we've had to seal it off. Floyd, Ishktm, and I have been sent to observe the land's changes and weekly measure how much of the fog has claimed the forest.

Arriving at the headquarters in Archades, my team reports to the person running things at this time. "Judge Magister Alero." Ishktm formally steps forward prior to bowing his head. "We have completed the Nabreus Deadlands search."

Our commander, gazing out an open window into the city, turns to us. His face, like ours, is concealed from our eyes by his horn ornamented helmet. I always found this rather annoying; judges are rarely seen without their helmets on. I've only seen two judges that I know of face to face, Floyd being one of them. Personally, I'm curious to see who it is I'm dealing with. "Your report?"

Ishktm obediently hands over a thick file containing today's report along with past reports. "Sir, may I verbally highlight an important factor in the report?" His head turns towards me slightly, "Regarding Judge Ochiern?"

I feel myself shrinking within my armor. These men have it out for me. I'll be nothing but the size of a mere termite by the time Ishktm is finished telling the magister what happened in the marsh with the Baknamy. Fortunately, Judge Alero didn't seem all that interested in his misgivings about me. "Perhaps another time, Ishktm. I am quite busy." He takes the file from Ishktm's hand and casually glances through it prior to placing it on the table. "You are all dismissed until further notice."

"Then by your leave, sir." Ishktm bows once more before walking out the room, with Floyd and I following. I am quite exhausted from the mission. Nothing would soothe me more than a drink from the tavern. But before I can set foot outside, I am called from behind.

"Ochiern." I quickly turn around in recognizing the muffled voice.

"Judge Magister Alero?"

"Please, no need for titles, Miss." He places a hand on my shoulder, "'Alero' will do just fine in private." He pauses momentarily, bowing his head somewhat as if thinking. "Miss Ochiern, I have noticed from Judge Ishktm's past reports that you, erm... How can I put this?"

I swallow hard, feeling my throat becoming dry with discomfort. This is very bothersome. Judge Ishktm has been giving me a hard time from day one. I do not need assistance in having doubts cast upon myself, especially with our commanders! "Sir, it is fine. I am not all that fragile," I respectfully tell him. "What is it you want to tell me? Have I done something wrong?"

"What? Oh ho, no! Do not fret!" he chuckles suddenly, shaking his head, "You are not in any trouble! I just wanted to see if all was well with you. Judge Ishktm is a very demanding man by nature, but he seems to put the bulk of his frustrations on you. His reports are full of ahem dissent about your conduct."

"I see..." It came as no surprise. Nonetheless, this did concern me. But then again, if Judge Alero could see this constant badgering I've had to put up with from Ishktm, then I shouldn't be worried. "I don't know all of what he has spoken to you about me. Normally, I am vigilant, but... Maybe I became a tad bit sidetracked this afternoon," I sheepishly admit, "Ishktm and Tekiela had to save me from such an obvious attack today..."

"That is no reason to put yourself down."

"But sir-"

"I have not been a Judge Magister for long, but I do remember a lot of my companions from my previous ranks. Some of the men, Ishktm being one of them, have not grown fond to women being in their ranks." He sounds remorseful as he says this, gazing at the ground and sadly shaking his head. "It's just something you and the rest of our female officers will have to deal with for the time being. Please be patient and bear with us."

"Sir." I nod, smiling now. Judge Alero became a Magister a few months after the conflict in Dalmasca. I never knew him on a personal level, but I do know he is pretty young compared to the previous Magisters. Age 31, I believe; one of the youngest judges to be appointed. Most impressive, I must say.

Nodding, I kindly assure him, "I understand. Do not worry."

"Wonderful!" He gently pats me on the back, making a loud clank as his metal gauntlet hits my armor. "So, now that we have that cleared, why don't I take you to get a drink or two? You look like you need help to unwind."

I laugh inwardly as I have my face covered by thick patches of metal. How could he possibly see how I felt or what I looked like? Still the offer was nice and I was planning to go to the tavern anyway.

_But would this be okay?_

"With all due respect, sir, are you not still on duty?" I reverentially remind him, "It would not be wise to drink whilst watching over the emperor and headquarters-"

"Not to worry, lass. Zargabaath is still here and Gabranth has the little emperor covered." He sighs heavily, shifting his body weight onto his right leg, folding his arms. "Between you and me, I think our young lord is playing favorites with Judge Gabranth. He hardly calls on any of the other Magisters for assistance," he grumbles bitterly, "I don't understand what he could possibly see in that guy."

"It's very understandable. Gabranth is one of the Magisters Lord Larsa knows best, so of course he would be more inclined to call to him," I say almost too quick and defensive. It was like my mouth reacted before my brain could; or rather my heart reacted...

_I guess I still miss him._

"Alero! Up here!" A feminine voice calls from above. Alero and I both lift up our heads, finding a balcony right above us. Another judge, the Magister Namtalcosa, gazes downwards at us from behind her helmet. Also another fairly new Judge Magister appointed after Vayne's death by Lord Larsa. She's more of age to be a Magister, being in her early forties, though that's still kind of considered young according to past Magisters. Like the late Judge Master Drace, Namtalcosa is the only female Judge Magister. Though I did not know Drace, nor Namtalcosa, I do look up to them, as other female imperials do.

"Alero, Judge Zargabaath has summoned you and-"

"Do you mind? I am in the middle of encouraging a fellow judge!" Alero says more or less agitated.

"Spare me the grievances, Alero. Just get up here A SAP." Namtalcosa turns her head slightly to me and then nods. "If I may borrow the young annoyance from you, lass?"

"Nam, please! Enough of that!" Judge Alero huffily straightens out his dark cape prior to walking back inside headquarters. "I'm coming. What could he possibly want, the old grumble grumble..."

I frown, somewhat puzzled by this scene I just witnessed. For some reason, I've always pictured the Judge Magisters as being... stoic and professional. I'm not sure what I just saw here, but it was definitely NOT stoic and professional. A chuckle slips from me as I glance up at the sun-dwindled sky. I guess a Magister has to keep their humanity somehow.

The sun has gone over the horizon, leaving the sky in the colors of pink, violet, and finally midnight blue. Night has fallen. Floyd must be wondering where I have gone off to. Nodding, I pace myself to the tall black iron gate entrance that surrounds headquarter. "I better make my way to the tavern, before Floyd..." A person walks past from the opposite direction, inadvertently bumping against me and catching my attention.

"Pardon me."

"It's fine." I say before looking back at them and nearly gasping. The red symbol on the dark cape they wore shows it was a Magister. The main guard for our young lord. My heart throbs, nearly climbing up my throat after I manage to force out the name of the person.

"Gabranth?"

He halts in his pace, turning his head to me. His face I cannot see, but the helmet was proof enough. "It is you. At last..." I murmur in a daze. It was just so rare for me to see him up close like this. I never get a moment alone with him.

My old friend merely glances at me with an air of vagueness. "Milady?"

_He does not recognize me- Oh! Maybe it's the helmet!_

Quickly, I take hold of my helmet from the sides and pry it off my head, letting my sweaty dark locks fall freely to my shoulders. The rush of the cool air against my wet face stuns me for a moment. You never realize how stuffy and suffocating the helmets are until you've taken them off after a hard day's work. "Gabranth, I would have a word with you?" I exhale rather hotly. He nods.

"...A word? Yes-"

"Judge Gabranth? There you are! Hurry! We are waiting!" Judge Namtalcosa calls from the balcony. Her helmet is now off, but I cannot see her face due to the darkness. "Zargabaath is most displeased!"

Gabranth nods at her, saying, "I will be there momentarily." And then he starts walking away.

_Away from me..._

"W-wa-wait!" I clumsily stammer, holding out my hand, willing him to stop. To no avail though, as he simply nods back at me, not stopping in his step. "Forgive me, Miss. But I must leave. Perhaps another time." Then he hurries into the building, shutting the door behind him.

I stand there in front headquarters, my ears and nose numb from the cool winds brushing through my sweat-misted face. I stand there, alone. Alone, just as I have been for the past 15 months; no one else around. I heave a groaning sigh.

"Yes. Perhaps another time." With that being said, I slowly turn away and make my way to the gate's exit. "It's so cold," I murmur to myself, addressing the night air.

I carefully place my helmet back on over my head to shun it from the wind and the rest of the world outside. Nothing appeared affable enough to gaze upon me. Tonight, everything and everyone looked as if they wanted to smite me at a glance. Perhaps another time', I will feel more apt to let the world see me face to face.

_...But when will 'another time' be... Gabranth?_


	3. Chase in the Night

**Of Knights and Judges**

_Chapter 2: Chase in the Night_

Archades would pretty much shut down at night. Save for a few happy drunk off-workers and your 'ladies of the evening', well-nigh no one is on the streets. The tavern is at the back of the armory and weapons shop. If you ask me, I think it's a foolish place to put a tavern. People get drunk and do stupid things, **like rob an armory and weapons shop**. But then again, there are usually imperials in the tavern throughout the day. Not to guard it, but to drink, after their shift of course. Hopefully no one would be too imprudent to try anything on that magnitude; stealing in front of an officer.

We have also been having trouble with black marketers of late. Word on the streets is the product called 'Haze' has become a new favorite inhalant. Personally, I've never seen this 'Haze' before, but I heard it was stolen from the Draklor Laboratories and is being produced elsewhere. It was meant to increase the potency of our soldiers in the war, but it was never deemed safe for usage. The effects can be detrimental if used in an improper manner.

Tonight will be mine and Floyd's turn to keep these late night drinkers in line. They had best not do anything on my watch; I'm itching to hurt someone seconds flat. I guess I'm still upset about what happened earlier. Who would have guessed such an upstanding man could be so cruel?

_Gabranth, what has gotten into you?_

This isn't the first time I had asked that question. Unfortunately, I wasn't coming up with any answers, and the only one who could answer would not speak to me. I gulp down a shot of whiskey and let my mind spin for a minute. "Hit me again, sir," I drearily mumble to the bartender in front of me.

"Yes, ma'am." He says before pouring me another shot.

I wolf it down and gasp right after, feeling the warm of the liquor spread through me. "Hey, Tekiela. You still owe me for your last five drinks I paid. Any chance of you paying me up tonight?" I cagily glance at my partner, Floyd from the corner of my eye. He sits on the barstool beside me, drinking his beer in peace.

"Hey, relax! Ya' know I'm good for it, sweetie." Floyd cheerily states.

"If you're so 'good', then pay for my drinks tonight." I sniff, waving for the bartender to pour me another shot. "I'm running short on gil right now. I probably shan't receive any until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh? You have a plan for extra cash?"

"Just a minor trinket I picked up in the deadlands this afternoon." I pull out the blood sullied locket I found earlier to show him. It looks a tad better, having the majority of the sludge being rubbed off in my leather pouch. Of course now I'll probably have to buy another potion pouch. "If refined, this should fetch me a pretty gil or two thousand."

"Nice, but I think you should keep it," Floyd thoughtfully murmurs while examining the crusty azure locket. "Blue is a good color on you. Find a nice dress to match and you won't be able to keep the guys off ya'." I snort grumpily, stuffing the locket back in my pouch. He looks at me quietly for a second and then bows his head, sighing deeply. "Kahz, you have gotta get off this 'Gabranth' guy. It's obvious he's not interested."

Shaking my head, I scoff at Floyd in bitter hilarity. "You just have not a clue, do you Tekiela?"

"Sorry?" I turn my head to him, smirking lightly.

"Gabranth is a **'friend'** of mine. Or at least _was_ a special friend. Nothing more."

"...Oh, well pardon me for the error! It was SO **obvious** with the continuous moping and infatuations!" Floyd said this with insincerity and an impish grin. Normally in this aggravated state of mind I'm in, I would be inclined to shove that spiky redhead of his into my shot glass. He had best be happy I'm too out of it to release my aggression on him.

"Just shut up and pay for my drinks, Tekiela."

He merely laughs prior to pulling out his money pouch from his cuirass; a hard to reach place in my opinion. Floyd keeps his gil in the strangest spots. I take another shot of whiskey and let out a long sigh. "Ah, but you know you are right, Floyd. Despite our past relationship, Gabranth has moved on ahead. I should just let go..."

I lay my arms along the bar table and rest my head down on them, inhaling deep. "It is just that he is the only person who helped me see this through, with becoming a judge and all. Even when my parents disowned me, taking away all that belonged to family, leaving me with nothing, he was there. Gabranth was there for me." I swallow the growing lump in my throat before giving another quivering sigh, "It hurts, Floyd. It hurts to let go."

Floyd simply gazes down at me, emotionless before going back to drinking his beer in silence. The bartender offers me another shot. Not raising my head up, I weakly lift a hand to confirm his offer. That liquor was starting to help my emotional pain fade. I sip it down slowly and set the tiny glass back down on the bar counter after drinking it all. "Another, please," I groggily demand, waving a hand in the air.

"No more for her after this one, sir," I hear Floyd say to the bartender. I lift my head up slightly to glare darkly at him.

"What do you mean 'no more for her after this one'? I am quite capable of deciding for myself how much is too much, thank you."

"And I would be more than delighted to watch ya' wallow in your depression with Mr. Whiskey, but you forget I'm payin' up for it." He smirks knowingly, waving his money pouch in my face. "You'll drink me out of house and home tonight, sweetie. For the sake of letting that **NOT** happen, I say ya've had enough."

Now that is a bunch of hogwash. Floyd comes from a very wealthy household, like one I originated from. He probably carries more gil than five imperial elites make monthly. He should have enough gil on him to buy the whole tavern at this moment! But I'll bite anyway. I am an elite imperial of Archadia. I should not have to stoop so low as to becoming a drunkard to solve my problems. Truth be told, I believe Floyd is doing this for my own well being, though he would never say it.

Shrugging in defeat, I sit erect on my barstool and gradually drink my last shot for the night.

"I should be getting home soon. My family will worry," Floyd declares on a whim.

"Very well." I swallow the last drop of liquor and glance over my shoulder to check out the rest of the room. All appears to be calm. The number of patrons in the room can be counted on one hand. Just as I am about to give Floyd the okay to leave, something catches my eye.

There are two people sitting in a shaded, far-off corner. One of them is a man for certain, wearing an eye patch and a black bandanna on his head. Shady in appearance, this man looks of a pirate. The shorter of the two is dressed in a dark cloak; their head is covered, so I cannot see the face or determine the gender. The cloaked person looks suspicious enough and I only trust a pirate as far as I can throw them, (which is not far). But the main thing that really arouses my suspicions is the hefty sack of gil being given to the pirate.

'_Haze' money...?_

Not shifting my gaze from the two, I nudge my head towards them a little. "Hey, Floyd. Do you-"

"Yeah, I see 'em," he firmly informs me from behind. "Wanna check into it?"

"Soon enough. We want to be sure first." Not long after does the cloaked figure stand from their seat and hurriedly make their way for the exit. I slide off my barstool, "I have this one. You keep your eye on the pirate."

"Right. Be careful, Kahzmir," my partner whispers before we separate. Casually, I make my way out of the tavern. It is going to be a task trying to follow this cloaked figure without being conspicuous. My armor clinks and clanks with each step I take. Hopefully, I can maintain a distance where they cannot hear me, but I can still see them.

Outside, the city is dark, with nothing but a few streetlamps to light the way. I spot the figure running north, towards Old Archades, the slums of our town. I follow.

---

**Narrator POV**

In the Alley of Low Whispers, two shadows stand behind an old pillar by the river. A couple of men rendezvous, taking heed of each sound they hear. It would be a bad thing for them if they were caught now. The taller of the two shifts his eyes about as he questions the shorter. "What of our man? He got the stuff?"

The other nods, whispering, "Just got word from the tavern. Our guy'll send h-"

"Shh! Shh!!" The taller man perks his head up, turning his head left and right. "You hear that?"

"That'll be our source." The two shift their gaze to another shadow coming around the corner to meet them.

---

**My POV**

Archades is quite dark come eventide, even with the lit up streets. Old Archades is much, much worse. The slums have very little means to support themselves, which is quite sad considering the prosperity of our city. Being the daughter of a noble, I grew up with a lot of the luxuries and was unaware of the slums. That changed after I left home. I am not poor, but I am no longer considered a noble among the people. Living in Archades is such a difficult chore for those without wealth, even for a judge.

Old Archades is a rubble cluttered rundown place that has no streetlamps. Without the glow of the moon and stars, it would be impossible to get around at night. I count my blessings of not having to reside in this place. How close I came...

The cloaked figure disappears around the corner of a nearby pillar. So far they have not noticed me. I continue follow until I hear voices. Peering around the corner, I spot the cloaked figure along with two taller individuals. I cannot hear word for word, but I do pick up on the topic.

"The goods... make it... 'Haze'."

"We'll ship...have it by next week..."

_...It is just as we thought._

Apparently, my shrouded 'friend' is a benefactor to having the inhalant trade. They went to the tavern the give the pirate the gil to have it made. Most likely a noble; the despicable fool! I will see them rotting the rest of their lives away in the dungeons!

Quietly, I take my javelin and make my way over to them, being sure to keep myself hidden. Strangely though, it gets quiet the closer I get until finally there is nothing but silence. Puzzled by this, I peek around the corner again to see what has happened. No one is there. They gave me the slip!

_...Curses! I lost them!_

Groaning silently, I put away my javelin on my back and take a look around where the two 'Haze' traders and their sponsor were standing. There's a scattered trail of shoe markings leading off into a cramped alley just ahead. They must have run off into there.

Taking my javelin into my hands again, I give chase into the narrow lane. The smell of something rotting infiltrates my helmet, making me gag a bit. I did not realize the smell of the slums could get any worse. There's a cry. A loud calling of, "Wait! Turn back! Don't come any closer!"

Before I can give heed to these words, I suddenly find myself passing through a thick fog. My body collapses seconds later with a loud clatter due to my armor hitting the ground. My heart begins to race from panic, but only for a moment. Every part of me becomes deathly exhausted. All my energy just seems to drain from me at a phenomenal rate. "What is happening to me...? What is... this?" I feebly query in the fog.

"It is... the 'Haze...'" are the last words I hear before darkness claims me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness fades with my increasing head pain. My ears sound of an echoing shatters of a crashing mirror shop. I feel simply nauseated. I flip over on my stomach and lay down flat, waiting for the sick moment to pass. As I rest, I observe my surroundings.

It would appear I am not in the alley where that fog came in. This is a dark room, like a dungeon of sorts. The floor I lay on is as jagged rock and dirt, ankle shackles are in the corner, several bones are scattered across the ground. I nearly swoon, feeling more ill at ease at seeing the latter. With strong effort, I manage to roll off my stomach and sit upright.

Taking in more detail of the room, I see there are no door and no guard; I could easily walk out of here. "So much for my dungeon theory. Where am I?"

"Oohhh..." A low moan comes from a far off corner of the room. A body lies there, covered in a large dark cloth.

_A cloak...?_

My energy returned to me, I carefully approach the dark lump, taking care not to make a racket with my clinking armor. I'm guessing this is the person I was chasing earlier. "Hey. Are you awake?" I gently shake the covered individual. The person groans again. Inadvertently rolling on to their back, their face is now exposed.

My heart skips a beat as I gasp aloud in bafflement. Lying in front of me is none other than the lord and emperor of Archadia! No one can imagine my shock at this moment!

"Lord... L-lord Larsa?!" I cry aloud, yet quietly. My hand moves his sweaty black locks from over his eyes. "Emperor! Please, wake up! Sir?" It is no use. He will not budge another inch. My head spins wildly.

What could he possibly be doing in this place?? He could not have been the one talking with those black marketers, was he??

However, these questions will have to be put on hold for now. My priority is to get the young lord to safety. He is still of small stature, so I shouldn't have too much trouble carrying him. I glance around the room quickly prior to lifting the young emperor into my arms and over my left shoulder. Grabbing the nearest weapon I can use, a pair of iron shackles, I cautiously make my way out of the room and into the dark, rocky corridor.


	4. Empty Gratitude

**Of Knights and Judges**

_Chapter 3: Empty Gratitude?_

Time seems to stop as I venture onward into a nightmarish darkness. My weariness claws at my straining eyes, demanding me respite. A good night's sleep is what I need, so badly too. And with that on mind, I wonder, is the night over? So dark is this place, it is impossible to tell. Though time is unknown to me at the moment, my tired mind tells me it is in the early dawn. Either the early dawn or late in the hours of night.

The place I seem to have come across is a cavern – a murky, dank cave that reeks of something awful. My stomach churns. I continually have to gulp down the lumps that threaten to spurt forth from my queasy stomach. The stink is all too proverbial; I'd recognize that sewage-like odor anywhere.

_Old Archades... It is not far._

I soon come into a part of the caverns where the ground becomes as marble and stone flooring. It's a wider part of the grotto that rounds out into what appears to be an old ballroom. A rounded dome that shapes the room's top is virtually no more. The large gap in the ceiling reveals the navy sky with starlight adornment. Aurora's light is beginning to fade the glow of the silver moon and stars; the sun's awakening is nigh. Chipped are the stone pillars and eroded foundations; an air of defeated sadness fills this place unlike any other I've been to.

_I must be in the old Sochen Cave Palace._

I've not been to the old palace before, but I've heard a little about it. 'A grisly place that swarms with impish horrors who feed on the innards of humes, eating them alive,' quote from Floyd. Although Floyd is not a reliable source of information, I dared not come anywhere near this place. It was just another reason for me not to venture into Old Archades...

The howling of the many fiends wandering about the stony passages is ghastly. With my javelin missing, I have not the strength to take them all and I have no knowledge on how far inside this labyrinth I am in. I've still the iron shackles on my person; the chains connecting them could be used as a strangling device... Though I doubt the beastly inhabitants will allow time for me to perform it on them. Quite a predicament, I must say. Not only for my safety am I troubled, but also for the safety of my young emperor. He still lies over my shoulder, silent and unmoving.

_Lord Larsa..._

He's not uttered a sound since we left the area we started in. I suspect he ingested the mysterious fog from last night, which is dire enough. If it was indeed 'Haze', then his health, like my own, is at serious risk. Not only that, but I fear he may have head trauma. Even should I get him out of this place safely, I am unsure how well he will fare. Archades has been through so much already; we've already attained some measure of peace. Should anything happen to Lord Larsa, Archadia would be in an uproar!

"Young lord, please wake up. Lord Larsa." I whisper sharply in his ear in an effort to keep our sounds at a minimum. His body grows heavy on my already aching shoulders. Strength is at a loss for me; I doubt I can take on the **weakest** fiend roaming here! Should a fiend find us now, our lives would be forfeit.

_I mustn't give up! I must keep moving..._

Silence is pregnant preceding the low rumble heard. My body tenses. Everything begins to vibrate, from the tiny pebble chips on the ground to the giant pillars that threaten to collapse on top of us. My throat becomes dry from apprehension and I swiftly ease behind the nearest pillar I can reach, holding Lord Larsa within my bosom.

_Beast giants?! They are close...!_

As I expect, seconds later, a trio of hatchet wielding wendigos stomp and smash through the primeval ballroom. Six giant ogre feet crash into the stone floor, making the caves groan around us. Their steps shake the ground, the rumbling vibrations crawling up the walls. The ceiling crumbles a little, dropping bits of dust and rock on top of us. I shield the emperor with my body until the tremors subside.

_Is it over? _

Setting down my young lord on the ground, I hastily peer around the pillar. The giant creatures are well out of the way. I can see the ominous blue flames that consume their headless torsos in the distance, fading all together. A long sigh of relief passes from me.

_All too close..._

And too close it was. My hope of leaving this place unscathed is beginning to decline. Will we make it out alive even? I softly moan while trying to calm my anxious heart. "This is troublesome."

"Ah, indeed..."

I inhale sharply at the sudden rustling and turn my head to the person now kneeling beside me. So relived I am! "Lord Larsa! Oh, thank goodness!"

With a gaze of bemusement, the young lord exhales softly, wiping his perspiring face with the cloak he wears. His pure, brown eyes slowly roam about the darkness, becoming grim as they do. I suppose he now understands our situation a little more. With a partial cough, he nods his head as if to confirm something unsaid. "The old cave palace. I thought so..."

"How fare you, my lord?" I anxiously inquire, my fingers inspecting a smudge on his neck. "Are you well?"

"Yes. Thank you, ma'am..." He calmly responds, gently taking my hand from his neck and into his other hand. His gaze turns to me, inquisitive. My helmet still shields my face from the outside; he figures out what I am right away. "You... are a judge."

"In fact I am, my lord." Bowing my head, I respectfully introduce myself, "My name is Kahzmir G'Tau Ochiern."

"...Daughter of Kahran Ivan Ochiern." A look of recognition spreads over his boyish expression as he nods. "You go into the Nabreus Deadlands and Salikawoods for mist's assessment, yes?" When I confirm this, he smiles, appearing quite penitent, "Forgive me. There are so many... I have difficulty remembering all those who serve Archadia."

"It's nothing meager that you know what you do about me," I say with sincere gratitude and very much impressed. "Yes, I am Kahr's daughter."

"My father spoke well of yours. He was a good man, so I'm told, but..." Uncertainty abruptly becomes the dominant feature in Lord Larsa's visage as his soft, brown eyes become distant. I wonder why the delay from him, but now is not the time for trivial conversation.

"Lord Larsa, we must make haste." I groan slightly, feeling pain shoot up my back as I stand upright. My body is still drained from the 'Haze', I think. Hopefully, we will make it out of here before exhaustion takes its toll. I take hold of my 'weapon' and tell him to follow closely.

"Pardon my saying so, Lady Ochiern," he begins. I come to a halt and glance back at him in question, seeing that he has not followed. He smiles, his hand pointing in the opposite direction I'm headed in. "I believe our closest exit lies over here."

"...Sir?"

"The smell of Old Archades is very faint here," he casually explains, "The air grows fresher up ahead, so we must be very close to the uplands."

"The Tchita Uplands? ...Of course!" I just now realize it. The smell of Old Archades has diminished. But it was so strong a moment ago... I must have been going in circles all this time. "H-how silly of me..." I murmur to myself, feeling quite foolish.

Lord Larsa raises his eyebrows, "Pardon?"

"Er! N-no, there's, er..." I clumsily stammer, feeling myself blush. In effort to drop the subject, and the uncomfortable feeling inside, I quickly suggest that we hurry. He nods his head in agreement with a reassuring smile.

"Worry not. The uplands aren't far." He starts to walk, waving for me to follow him this time. I meekly obey, walking beside him as he says, "We'll figure out what to do once we leave this place."

"Sir." I nod affirmatively and try not to appear so downcast.

There's a silent moment as we walk. I feel Lord Larsa's innocent gaze fall on me again. "M'lady," he softly utters, "pardon my asking, but... why do you have those shackles?"

I peer down momentarily at the iron shackles I hold and blush slightly. "Well, er, I-I seem to have misplaced my javelin from last night and..." Embarrassed by this whole mishap, I let out a nervous giggle, "Well, they are better than nothing, yes?"

"Shackles as weapons? Ha-ha," he chuckles light-heartedly. "You are quite amusing, Lady Ochiern." My body grows warm at his laughter, my white skin becoming pink all over. My incompetence continue to flourish, and in front of my ruler. What must he think of me?

_A jester woman makes a mockery of Archadia's elite?_

I shiver from the discomfort of these unflattering views. How shamed I would be! Never again would I be able to face Gabranth...

_Gabranth..._

A topic I would love to pursue with Lord Larsa, but I shall hold my tongue. As I said before, now is not the time for useless chatter.

We continue with our escape, in the _right _direction this time. Though nigh on defenseless we are, we do not encounter anymore fiends. It's not long before we see light at the end of the path. The Tchita Uplands beckons us. The Fields of Eternity glow with the eastern sun's rays. My soul rejoices, yet only for a second.

"Lady Ochiern! Look!" Lord Larsa quietly exclaims in grabbing my hand and pulling me into hiding behind a giant stalagmite. The reason for his actions?

At the entrance of the cave, four hunters stand together. They each bear a shotgun or sword at their sides. A few corpses of the cat-beast coerl cubs lay at their feet; their hunt for the day, most likely. The four seem to be deeply involved in an intense discussion, though I can not hear a word from them. But I recognize two of the men right away. And so does Lord Larsa. "It's those men I spoke with from last night," the emperor murmurs, mostly to himself. "They're the ones who released the 'Haze' on us."

"Shall I apprehend them, sir?" I say on impulse. And then I mentally slap myself, almost forgetting of my weaponless state. True, I am a judge, but there is naught I can do. My talents in the magicks are terribly lacking. Without my javelin, I am useless...

Lord Larsa shakes his head to my previous question, still gazing intently on the four hunters. "No, we will let them go for now. I will deal with them soon enough."

I nod, "Sir."

Many minutes pass before the hunter/black marketers take their belongings and venture back into the cave. Seemingly in a hurry, they lope past Lord Larsa and I, taking no note of us. Though thankful I am for their ignorance of us, I cannot help but wonder what their hurry was all of a sudden. "Do they flee?"

Lord Larsa also wonders aloud, staring back at the sprinting hunters, "From a beast, perhaps?"

"It is possible. The wyrms in the Tchita Uplands have grown more frightful as of late." I turn my attention to the cave's entrance, staring out into the uplands. Nothing seems to be a threat, yet that does not mean there is not danger waiting out there. "I'll return momentarily. Wait here, m'lord," I motion for Lord Larsa to stay behind while I check into it.

Upon stepping outside, I am finally able to see what the men flee from. Off in the distance, I see a familiar giant, golden-colored bird prancing about in the field. A chocobo, hauling on its back what looks to be a shiny, metal figure. The figure glints in the sunlight. I look at them closely and become relieved.

_...Imperial... A judge!_

"H-here! Over here!" I call out to them, waving my hands in the air in a wild motion. They quickly spot me and hurry over on the giant bird.

"Over yonder!" they cry, waving a hand in my direction. The chocobo slowing down upon approach, the judge harshly demands. "Who goes there?!"

"Judge Ochiern, reporting, sir," I respectfully state while saluting.

The judge seems taken aback by my introduction. Abruptly, he jumps off from his chocobo, nearly falling off the bird and clumsily staggers forth. "Ka-Kahz?? Kahzmir! Is that you??" The demanding tones replaced by airiness, I now recognize the voice.

"Floyd! What are you doing here?"

Still rushing up to me, he explains, "Ya' never returned, so I came lookin' for ya'! Ya' alright? Where's our little emperor?"

"Ay, Lord Larsa is..." _Wait a moment! How is it that Floyd knows about Lord Larsa being here?_

Just as I am about to question him, I hear the piercing shout, "**Gabranth!**"

I jump slightly, placing a hand on my pounding chest. Lord Larsa's abrupt cries from behind completely startle me! I thought I told him to wait in the cave...

_...Gabranth?_

"Sorry." Floyd suddenly says, as if reading my mind of the question not yet formed. "He was the only help I could find at the time..."

My stomach already turning knots, I turn around just in time to see another chocobo approach; Gabranth sits on top of it, pulling back on the straps to slow it down. "Lord Larsa..." his voice soft behind his helmet, "Are you well, my lord?" he asks while dismounting from the bird and swiftly approaches the young lord. My heart twinges as he walks by me. No gesture of recognition is given from him.

_Not so much as a glance...? Ah..._

A look of regret contradicts the smile the emperor shows. "Yes," he remorsefully speaks, "Sorry to worry you."

"Gabranth..." My voice is barely audible. I swallow dryly, trying desperately to hold back the pent up emotions whirling violently inside me. Oh, the things I wish to speak right now to him... How inappropriate for me to think this way. My emperor stands before me and I think nothing but my own troubles. It is foolish of me... But how my heart aches!

_Gabranth, just look at me...! Speak to me! Say something to me..._

A gentle hand on my shoulder soothes the violent storm in my soul. I sigh softly, a smile tugging lightly on my lips. I can almost see the comforting grin Floyd gives me from behind his head covering, and I thank him silently. Yes, I believe I would have gone mad right there and then had it not been for Tekiela's intervention.

"Ya' alright?" Floyd whispers to me from behind. Turning my head to him, I nod a little. He obviously sees through my lie. "You'll be fine, Kahz. Just relax."

I nod my head again, whispering croakily, "Thank you, Floyd."

"Judge Ochiern."

Gabranth's voice penetrates my ears; shakily, I face him, saluting. "Y-your Honor?"

A silent moment passes before I witness him bow his head to me. "You are to be commended. You could have very well saved the emperor's life. The Magisters thank you."

"I am in your debt, Lady Ochiern," Lord Larsa chimes in, sheer appreciation written on his features. "You are a woman worthy of my gratitude. I, too, thank you."

"Sir! Your Honor!" I civilly bow to them both. A happy time this should be for me; to be thanked personally by his lordship. A proud moment indeed...

_"The Magisters thank you."_

My dear old friend's words replay in my mind, over and over again. _'The Magisters thank you.' _

_The __**Magisters**__ thank you? What about __**you**__? Only __**you**_

Ah, I fear I am being overly sensitive. The gratitude is very much sincere. I do not know what I was expecting from him... Perhaps something a little more 'personal'?

But little time do I have to dwell on this, for off in the sky above stirs the wind. A strong breeze pushes into the grassy uplands, startling domestic and wild beasts alike. I gasp, feeling the wind weigh me down; Floyd promptly holds me by the shoulders to keep me from falling. I thank him kindly and take my gaze to the boisterous skies. Looming above us is an airship. A small airship, common among sky wanderers... Or pirates.

_Who on earth...?_

Still hovering in the air, the door to the ship opens partially. A small head belonging to a fair-haired man pops out, peering down at us. "Hey, guys!" the man speaks with an air of impudent familiarity. "Ya' need a lift?"

_We have chocobos; we could just simply ride them to the nearest transport crystal..._

Surprisingly, Lord Larsa smiles at the man, appearing rather pleased. I don't see why that is. What fool would dare call to the emperor in this way? The mannerisms of this chap spells of 'pirate' all over...

Heaven forbid this to be true, but...

_Is it possible the young lord knows this urchin? _

I turn to Floyd, giving him a questionable stare behind my helmet. Understanding my confusion, but obviously unsure himself, he merely shrugs. I shrug as well, and start to help gather the items mounted on the chocobos. I've a feeling we travel back to Archades by air.


End file.
